A Nightmarish Journey
by JustCallMeCal
Summary: Chica, kidnapped from the pizzeria, is brought to the dark and ominous 'nightmare animatronic's' residence. At first, she's terrified of her and her friends counterparts, but quickly learns they aren't as nightmarish as they seem. What will she learn of them? Rated T for the nightmare's potty mouths and maybe later on romance.
1. The Nightmare Begins

A/N: I don't know what I'm doing. But I'm doing it! This is something I just happened to jot down in the middle of the night and it went on from there. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF not nothing about FNAF, just this fic.

-:-

As the final lights were switched off and the entrance doors to the pizzeria were locked up for the night, the four animatronic's sprang to life with a mechanical sigh.

Freddy rolled his shoulders, hearing satisfying pops as he did so.

"Busy day, wasn't it?" He said to his two band mates, Chica and Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed in relief, flexing his hands.

"Yah, I sware my hands were gonna cramp up if I had played any longer." The lavender bunny said to his boss.

"At least business was good today." Chica said with her ever optimistic attitude as she stretched her arms and legs.

"Yar! Ye were great out there today!" The red pirate fox began as he exited his cove.

"I only wished I could've joined ye! But, ye know, with me bugs and all."

Freddy chuckled as he straightened his tie, a slight gleam in his eyes.

"You will next time, Foxy! Just as soon as the mechanic gets around to you. You'll be as good as new!" Freddy exclaimed with an overly joyful glimmer in his eyes.

"Yah! You'll join the band again in no time!" Bonnie chimed in.

As the three began to drift into conversation, Chica giggled contently to herself.

This was her family. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy. They were loving, caring, adorable, and humorous. And she loved that about them. She enjoyed every day she spent with her 'band of misfits' (as she called them) and hoped they felt the same way. She couldn't go a day without any of them. Sometimes, they were what kept her going. And that's more then she could ask for.

Chica sighed happily and hopped off the stage heading towards the kitchen.

"Just going to make some pizza, guys!" She yelled out to them.

"OK!" They replied.

She giggled again and skipped merrily to the kitchen.

Once there, she grabbed some fresh dough and began rolling it into its circular form while humming the classic Toraedor March theme they would play on stage.

"Hey there Chica." A rather static voice said.

Chica already knew who it was without even having to turn her head.

"Hey Goldie!" She greeted as she waved her hand in hello, still concentrating on kneading her dough.

The golden bear leaned against the counter beside her, smirking.

Goldie was Freddy's older brother. He used to work at a previous Fazbear's restaurant, but due to some financial problems it was shut down and him and his other golden rabbit partner were put into storage until further use.

Goldie was a little odd at times to her, but he was all around a fairly nice guy. Just like his brother in many ways.

"Heard today was rather busy." Goldie stated, trying to strike up conversation.

Chica nodded her head, still focused on her pizza. But, that was good. That meant that the children and adults enjoyed their experience enough to come back, which meant they would stay in business for, hopefully, quite some time.

"How've things been for you, Goldie?" Chica asked. It was nice to check in with him every now and again. Everyone needs to talk sometimes.

Goldie shrugged.

"Meh, same old same old. Nothing much. Just scaring the shit out of some security guards every now and then."

Chica cringed at Goldie's curse.

She didn't know Goldie cussed. He was usually such a gentleman. He never usually found pleasure in scaring the guards either. Well, guess she learned something new today. But, it was still a little odd.

Chica finished kneading the dough and went to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of tomato sauce.

"You know, I never knew you were this beautiful up close." She heard Goldie say.

Chica was about to remark about his odd behaviour, but was suddenly turned around and pushed up against the fridge by the golden bear. The jar slipped from her hands and made a loud _crash_.

"G-Goldie?" Chica stuttered as her hands were pinned above her, Goldie's eyes seeming to stare into hers with the intensity of a flame. This was something she'd never seen in him before.

"I guess they were right about you." Goldie murmured to himself.

"Too bad you're all mine." He finished with a devilish grin. Face threatingly close to hers.

"Chica? Are you alright?" She heard Freddy call from the hallway in concern.

"FREDDY! HELP ME!" Chica screamed as she squirmed in Goldie's immensely tight grip.

Goldie cursed, then suddenly, a big black bear took his place.

This bear had glowing red eyes and sharp, long, jagged teeth. Tufts of his fur seemed to be missing, exposing only a hollow darkness inside of him. His hands were clawed; they scraped at her wrists.

Chica screamed again at the terrifying sight in front of her.

"CHICA!" She heard Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy yell in panic.

She quickly turned her head to see her three friends standing in the doorway, watching in terror as she was seemingly whisked away from them the next moment.

That was the last she saw of her friends before darkness enveloped her vision.

"There's no escape now my little Chica."

-:-

A/N: This is a little experiment story and more so to see how well it goes and see what I can learn from it. So constructive criticism is very much welcome. Hopefully I'll update this soon! I'm quite enjoying writing this! Till then see ya! R&R!


	2. New House, New Rules

A/N: Wow. I've been getting quite a few positive reviews on this. I'm happy. Thanks so much guys! I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter just as much or more!

Disclaimer: Still don't own FNAF. I did use a name that the author Ridlius had come up with for Nightmare Freddy, so credit goes to them for that! And be prepared for some psycho nightmares! (And maybe some yandere!)

-:-

Chica awoke with a pounding in her head. Her eyes fluttered open, she wouldn't have been able to see a thing had it not been for the window in front of her. It was night time, dark grey clouds covering what would've been a full moon. It was raining, the pounding of the droplets could be heard against the roof above her head.

Chica groaned at the pain in her head, sitting up on her knees, a light vertigo sense coming to her. She held a hand out to stabilise herself.

Where was she? The last thing she remembered was disappearing from the pizzeria in a black haze with that grotesque bear.

Chica surveyed the room, she couldn't see beyond the small lit area she sat in next to the window. The rest of the room was pitch black. Chica stood up, wooden floorboards creaked beneath her feet. She swore, if she had a heart right now, it would've been pounding.

Suddenly, a bolt of lighting passed by the window, illuminating the room for a split second. Chica screamed as the thunder roared with her, falling onto the floor.

She had seen animatronics, just like her, but all just as grotesque as the black bear from before. How - how many had there been? Seven? Eight? There had been a lot.

Laughter echoed around the room.

"Aww, is the little chicken afraid of some thunder?" A voice said. It sounded like Bonnie. But, he'd never be this mean to her. A few snickers followed after.

"I wonder how she'll fair towards this." Another voice said, sounding similar to Freddy.

Suddenly, a brown bear emerged from the darkness, looking slightly thinner than the black bear. It grabbed Chica's wrists and pulled her up to her feet abruptly, holding her against him. Chica yelped, thrashing against the bear in hopes to get away, but his hold was much too tight on her. The bear smiled down at her, sharp jaws showing between missing chunks of fur.

"C'mon now, don't be like that. You haven't even met my friends yet!" The bear said.

As soon as he said that, three smaller version of the bear crawled out from underneath him and through the holes in him, scattering like bugs. They may have been small, but they seemed just as terrifying as the bear.

Chica screamed again, this time trying to hit the bear away with her fists. He caught them easily in his clawed grip. Chica winced and froze as she felt his claws scratch against her.

"Now now, wouldn't want you hurting my little buddies, would we?"

"Lay off, Lyvis! We all want a turn with the lil' thing." A mangled voice said from the distance with a slight piratey accent. Chica didn't recognise it.

A pink and white fox suddenly appeared in front of Chica's face, she yelped; she would've fallen again if it hadn't been for the brown bear, Lyvis, still holding her.

The fox seemed to study her, it's head circling her in a snake like fashion as it hung upside down from the ceiling. It smirked as it came back around.

"That Nightmare is a lucky boy, swiping up a lass like yerself." The fox said, Chica looking wide eyed at it. It chuckled.

"Don't worry lass, I won't hurt ye . . . much!" The fox snickered to himself, others following.

"'Ey!" It yelled. "Somebody, turn on a light in 'ere! The lass 'as got to meet the rest of us sometime tonight."

Light engulfed Chica's vision, blinding her for a second before adjusting to the sight. She could see all the animatronics now.

Two of them looked like a more gruesome version of her friends Foxy and Bonnie. Foxy stared at her intensely, leaning against the wall. It was discomforting. In one of the two back corners sat a golden bear, looking almost exactly like the black bear, wearing a purple hat and bow tie, glaring at her with glowing red eyes, even though a light was on. In the other corner sat a black, sickly thin marrionette, it's face stuck in a wide toothy smile. It seemed to be sleeping, eye sockets completely black.

And then there was . . . oh god.

It was her. It was literally herself. A perfect mirror image staring back at her. No sharp teeth or claws. No missing parts. It was her.

Her mirror smiled back at her, eyes beginning to glow with a red hue.

"Bet you didn't expect that, did 'ja sister?" Her mirror laughed, high pitched and frightening. "Oh, but this is rather uncomfortable. Better shift into to something a little more . . . appropriate."

Suddenly, her mirror began to morph, growing sharp teeth and claws, holes appearing in her robotic skin. Soon enough, she looked just a nightmarish as the others.

"That's better." Her now macabre mirror said.

"W-what are all of you?" Chica stuttered. A few of the animatronics snickered at her question.

"What are we?" The fox in front of her said.

Suddenly, the bear, Lyvis, flung Chica off of him, her stumbling against the window sill. The two of them joined the rest of the group as Lyvis spread his arms out wide, gesturing to the group.

"We, my dear, are Nightmares." Lyvis exclaimed.

"Both figuratively and literally." Her mirror said. Said mirror pointed to herself. "Name's Brandy and this," She pointed to Lyvis. "Is our big, dumb brute, Lyvis."

"Shut up, Brandy!" Lyvis retorted, swinging a fist at her. Brandy dodged with little effort, moving next to the purple bunny.

"This is Daemyn. The two foxes are Rusty," Brandy said as she pointed to the red fox. "And Mr. Wall Climber here, Vix." She pointed to the pink and white fox.

"And in the back wasting their lives are Fredbear and Nightmarrion." Brandy finished. The purple bunny, Daemyn, spoke up after her.

"We'd have a few others, but, they're busy . . . 'playing'." He said with a smirk. Chica wondered what he meant by that. Nothing good by the sounds of it.

"W-where a-am I? T-take me back, now!" Chica exclaimed, voice rising, tears beginning to well in her eyes. The nightmares simply laughed at her.

"Aw, the wee lass be crying tears, mates." Rusty said, smiling.

Suddenly, the golden bear appeared in front of her, as if he teleported. He looked down at her with an almost emotionless face.

"I am afraid that that cannot be arranged. You see, you are in our domain now. You belong to us. We can do whatever we please with you." Chica gulped.

A scream suddenly rang through the air, echoing through the room. The marrionette in the back corner stirred standing up as white dots filled his once empty sockets.

"They're finished." He pronounced with a slightly crackling voice.

Stairs appeared in the middle of the room, running down to the storie below. The Nightmarion began climbing down them, the rest of the nightmares following behind, except for Fredbear.

As soon as the nightmares had left the room, Fredbear began talking again.

"You know, even if we let you leave, all of that would be up to Nightmare in the end."

Chica looked at him questioningly.

"W-who is N-Nightmare?" She asked.

Fredbear showed the first sign of emotion she had seen since she'd been here, he was smirking.

"You've already met him, but, don't worry. You'll see him again soon enough; that will jog your memory." Fredbear began to walk towards the stairs.

"W-wait!" Chica exclaimed. Fredbear stopped, turning his head slightly in response.

"You . . . you won't h-hurt me, will you?" She asked. She hoped they wouldn't. But Fredbear's still present smirk and intense glare didn't reassure her of that.

"That all depends on what Nightmare wants. If he says we can," Fredbear appeared in front of her again, hooking one of his claws underneath her beak, he had an intense aura around him.

"Then we have no problem making you scream." Fredbear unhooked his claw, Chica falling onto her knees, shaking. She had never been so scared in her life. She couldn't move even a finger.

"Oh, don't be scared, little one. I doubt he'll even let us touch you at this point. It was bad enough I knicked you." Fredbear continued his descent down the stairs again. Chica heard him mutter under his breath: "I don't know what he sees in you." before he disappeared along with the opening.

Chica sat for a moment, absorbing what had happened.

And screamed.

-:-

A/N: God I hope that was ok. This was super long and I hope it wasn't too boring. I'll probably come back to this later and just spruce up any grammatical errors. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm completely open to any constructive criticism you guys have for me! Thankies!


End file.
